


And for You, I bid thee farewell and good night

by GrungeWonderlandx



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Admiration, Dragonborne is depressed as fuck, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Giants, Hurt/Comfort, Jorrvaskr, Killing, Silver Hand, The Companions - Freeform, Vilkas is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeWonderlandx/pseuds/GrungeWonderlandx
Summary: "For Kodlak!"The four of you where a team up until you decided to shut yourself away for weeks feeling like dirt, feeling like a useless Harbinger to the Companions. Aela tries to aid you and you cant even look at Farkas the same way as you used to.





	And for You, I bid thee farewell and good night

Koldak had been murdered. It had been only weeks after his burial in his honor and you locked yourself in your room. You a new Harbinger as it may be. A new leader to the Companions... but you felt so pitiful you couldn't be there in time to save him from those fucking Silver Hand. Dragonborne? Hah, you laughed at yourself for how righteous you are supposed to be for the people of Skyrim didnt know how you really where. A deep empty hole of a human being. 

You heard a knock on your room door, more like several pounds, 

"(Y/n) you need to stop moping around and get out of your room eventually." It was Aela. She sounded irritated. Yeah. You where irritated at yourself mainly,

"We're all going out to the Bannared Mare tonight - come have a few drinks and eat some food with us. " your head shot up at the different voice. This time it was Farkas. Oh the poor man, he was hit the most when Kodlak died. You punched the wall and you winced a little. Maybe had punched the wall a little too hard. Your knuckles bled a little. 

 

"Huh... maybe they're right. I need some fresh air... I'm so hungry." 

 

You sat up rubbed your face a little and cleaned off your hand and put a wrap over it. 

You admired Farkas. 

Ever since he helped you on all those missions prior. You opened your door. Aelas hands where on her hips and Farkas was leaning up against the wall.  

"Dragonborne finally comes out of hiding after 2 weeks."  Vilkas says walking down the hallway towards your quarters. 

"Brother, bite your tongue." Farkas says in response. 

You sigh, "I'm sorry to you all... I pity that Kodlak is looking down at me in Sovangarde in disappointment to what I've become."

"Stop being a fucking whelp and stand up for yourself." Vilkas said irritatedly. 

 

"Hmph." As you walked by Vilkas you nudged him on purpose, "Let's just go drink mead and eat."

 

You said pissed off at his comment. You hated Vilkas. After all you've done to prove your stay here he still hate you. Your expression lightened after you stepped outside, you wondered - did Farkas feel the same way? Shaking your head you walked down the steps heading over to the Bannard Mare where you would finally eat and drink something for the first time in days. 

 

One bottle, and then two, a third bottle of mead  after some venison chop. 

 

Aela the Huntress sat down next to you at the bar, she was like a sister to you that good last. 

"Hey dont take Vilkas's words to heart-" she spoke after a huge gulp of whatever she had been drinking. Smelled like Black-Briar Mead. Different from regular Nord Mead. 

"I fucking hate that man." Slamming your tankard on the bar in front of you - you slurred your words a bit. "Aela can I ask you something?" Your voice softened a bit as you turned your head over to see her face. 

 

"Yes (Y/n)?" Aela asked taking a bite out of a honey nut treat. 

 

"Farkas doesnt... hate me does he? After all I failed that poor man... and... I admire him, I admire him so. So much that it hurts Aela." You held back a sob in your throat, you chugged your third bottle of mead. Starting to feel a buzz,

 

"Oh dragonborne... do you fancy Farkas? Please tell me you do." 

Your face heated up a bit, "A-Aela. I mean I admire him. Like... oh son of a bitch yes. Yes I do. Ever since our first mission together. Aela I do. I fear Vilkas would never approve." 

"Never approve what?" Vilkas says with his arms crossed standing behind you to. 

"Nothing. Leave us be you dog." You snapped a wee bit. Opening up a fourth bottle and pouring it into your tankard. 

"I hear my name, am I not allowed to ask? Jesus I dont even know how Skjor and Kodlak approved of you." That pushed you to the edge. You slammed a coin purse to pay for your food and drink in front of you and you stumbled out of the bar. 

"I'm leaving. I'll be killing giants with my Wuuthrad if anyone needs me." 

Aela tried to grab your arm but you where already out of Whiterun before anyone stopped you. 

You stopped in a field up ahead fell to your knees and cried for the first time in a long time. 

 


End file.
